This invention relates to new and useful improvements in crib rocking devices.
Conventionally, automatic baby rocking devices employ a relatively noisy motor and gear reducer systems to actuate the rocking or swinging motion and usually require a specially built crib in which the body portion is pivotally mounted to the frame. This is costly to manufacture, complicated to install, bulky and noisy.
Most of the conventional devices are not fully automatic inasmuch as when the baby is crying, an attendant has to switch on the rocking device.